


Ambidextrous

by SecretArendelle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretArendelle/pseuds/SecretArendelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna uses her own “magical” power, for a fun game with Hans and Kristoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambidextrous

Anna sat primly on the velvet couch, a small smile playing on her lips. Kristoff sat at her left. Hans was on her right.

“And you thought that I was completely ordinary.” She faked a tiny pout, sticking out her lower lip slightly. “Elsa’s not the only special one in my family.”

“Mmm…Anna…” Hans twisted his boots together at the ankles and grasped the arm of the couch tighter. “Being ambidextrous isn’t quite the same.”

“Really.” She gripped both men a bit firmer, slowly sliding her delicate hands up and down their firm erections. “So you’re saying what I can do isn’t magical?”

Hans leaned his head back and groaned. “It’s magical, all right.”

Her hands perfectly mirrored each other as she dragged her thumb along the slick heads, spreading pre-come across their taut skin. “But it’s not  _ice_ powers.”

Kristoff groaned. “Don’t mention  _ice_. That’s not fair!”

“There’s no rules about what I can say, Kristoff.” Anna carefully increased the pace of her strokes. “I can talk about ice, and ice carving, and snow, and icicles…”

“Come on, Anna!” Kristoff’s hips raised off the couch as he fought against the climax. “Play nice!”

“Shut up,” Hans grumbled. “I’m trying to pretend you’re not over there.”

Kristoff glared at him. “Feeling’s mutual.”

“It’s just ice. If that turns you on, go stick it in the snow.”

“Yeah?” Kristoff gritted his teeth. “Maybe she should even the playing field and whisper in your ear about sandwiches.”

Hans rolled his eyes. “Dream on. It’s not  _sandwiches_  that does it for me.”

“If you two don’t both be quiet, I’m going to get up and leave,” Anna said.

Both men silenced immediately, and Anna continued working them to orgasm.

After a minute, she leaned closer to Hans. “Of course, in the interest of fairness…I would love to share a sandwich with you…”

Hans snorted.

Anna continued. “…my prince. My  _king_.”

“Damn it, Anna!” Hans twisted on the couch, trying to pull away from her insistent, stroking fingers.

Anna laughed to herself, then settled down on the cushions. “Okay. No more jokes. I’ll be serious now. For real.”

She continued to jerk off the men, with perfect synchronization. As the clock ticked away the seconds on the mantel, a thin line of sweat appeared on her forehead. Kristoff and Hans were both breathing quicker, and more shallow, as she brought them higher and higher.

Suddenly Kristoff’s hips bucked and he groaned, a low guttural sound. Anna turned to her left just in time to see the head of his cock flaring as milky fluid shot out, soaking his shirt and wool trousers.

Hans grunted, and Anna’s head swiveled to the right. His cock stood firm and erect, but he wasn’t yet at his peak. She glanced at his face.

He was biting his lip so hard that a thin trickle of blood was running down his chin.

Anna released both men and slid off the couch onto the floor.

Hans sighed and relaxed, then eyed Kristoff with a grin. “Sorry.”

Kristoff frowned as he buttoned his trousers, then looked down at Anna. She was positioning herself in between Hans’ knees.

She smiled at him, then shrugged. “Maybe next time.”

With a sigh, Kristoff got up and left the room.

Hans licked at the blood on his lip. “To the victor goes the spoils.”

“Of course,” she said, lowering her eyelashes before slowly wrapping her lips around his cock and flicking her tongue across the head.

Hans groaned, twisting his fingers into her coppery hair as she slid the length of him down her throat.

No doubt about it.

Anna always thought of the  _best_  games.

\--

**THE END**


End file.
